Stray noises in and around a home are a common occurrence. Whether the sound is a neighbor's barking dog, beeping electronics, a gunshot, or some other sound, the source of such sounds can be difficult to identify, perhaps especially if the sound is not recurring. A person may find it useful to know the location of the source of the sound is such that the person can determine a proper action to take in response to the sound. For instance, if a neighbor's dog is barking daily at 6 AM, the person may discuss the situation with the neighbor.